


Addendum

by zeenell



Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeenell/pseuds/zeenell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://thisisthesmile.livejournal.com>">thisisthesmile</a> also beta'ed by her since I am a horrible person like that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Addendum

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [thisisthesmile](http://thisisthesmile.livejournal.com>) also beta'ed by her since I am a horrible person like that.

Title: Addendum  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: Gundam Wing  
Pairing: none really - mentions 3x4 and 1x2x5  
Summary: 10 Things Not allowed at Preventer's HQ. Mainly from Duo's point of view.  
Warnings: Nothing much, it is pg after all.  
Author Notes: written for thisisthesmile also beta'ed by her since I am a horrible person like that.

Addendum to Official Preventer's Handbook:

May 1st:

1\. **The Following Items are Banned from Being Anywhere Besides the Research Labs: **hot oil and shaving cream.

_Subset two: pigs, cats and other animals are also banned_. - added May 10th

The less said about about hot oil, pigs and the ventilation system, the better.

Ditto for shaving cream, cats, and Lady Une's Office.

B. _Clowns are also banned from the premises_ added June 3rd

Duo still maintained it couldn't be his fault. After all, it had only been a stupid practical joke. How was anyone supposed to know about Noin's fear of clowns? Or that she would draw her gun on the damn thing?

**2\. Personnel Banned from Both the Ventilation System and Lady Une's Office: **Agents Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, and Trowa Barton - May 1st through June 3rd

As previously stated - the less said about the situations, the better.

**3\. No Shouting "Terrorists" with current Terrorists in Sight** \- June 17th

Okay, standing up and shouting in the middle of the cafeteria about an infiltration of terrorists probably wasn't the the most intelligent thing Duo had ever done. On the other hand, it was utterly truthful, even if everyone did know about it. After all, the Gundam Pilots had been terrorists according to the Earth-Sphere Alliance. But docking two weeks of pay and putting him on desk duty just had to be cruel and unusual punishment

**4\. No Borrowing Training Dummies without Proper Authorization** \- June 25th

Arranging the life-like training dummies so it appeared they had been murdered in the parking garage was totally not reason enough to make him park his jeep on the street. It was a training exercise for the new recruits. Really! It wasn't his fault one of the civilian aides had stumbled across the dummies. And he really didn't see why he had to pay for the guy's therapy sessions.

**5\. No Elite Agents are to Challenge New Recruits to the Fastest Time in the Obstacle Course - **July 2nd

Three new recruits quit and several more were utterly convinced Agent Yuy was an android. It didn't help matters that Agents Maxwell and Winner actively encouraged this belief. Finding recruits attempting to locate energy ports on Agent Yuy was frustrating to watch. And when Yuy finally decides to kill the recruits, it will be all Maxwell and Winners' fault.

**6\. No Betting/Gambling/Partaking of Games of Chance** \- July 14th

First there was the time Duo bet Heero he couldn't hack the President's bank account. Then, there was the time Quatre had convinced Zechs to challenge Wufei to a sparring match. Somehow, Quatre had arranged for Trowa and Relena to sell tickets, and Duo had been caught taking bets. Of course, that had been settled by someone telling Wufei that Maxwell had given him astronomical odds of 'defeating the pink princess' prissy brother.' The resultant happenings had been considered punishment enough for Duo. Trowa and Quatre, on the other hand, had been forced to become Relena's guard for several weeks.

**7\. No Parties are to be Thrown without First Being Arranged by Human Resources and Approved by Either Lady Une or Noin** \- August 11th

While Lady Une had been forced to go to a budget meeting, that did not give Agents Maxwell, Winner and Yuy permission to throw a party. Especially one that left tissue paper and other party supplies being found in unusual places months later. Being docked a month's pay was getting off easy, most especially when it was found out that Agent Barton and Agent Winner had been found in the supply closet.

**8\. Bubblegum, Alcohol and Paper Clips are not to be Issued to Agents** \- August 23rd

This is not MacGyver, and many of those escape plans are not scientifically possible. And whomever allowed Agent Maxwell to watch MacGyver is to be put on unpaid leave, immediately.

**9\. Only Vehicles Damaged in the Line of Duty are to be Placed on Claim Reports - **September 5th

This means that when you realize you are thirty minutes late to work, Agent Maxwell, you do not speed through stop signs. The fact that you blew out a tire is your own fault. Just as we will not pay for your speeding ticket. You were already late. Thirty minutes or an hour, it doesn't really matter.

**10\. No Using your Status as a Preventer's Agent to get Discounts on non-work Related Issues **\-- September 18th

When you decide to get involved with one of Agent Maxwell's schemes, take heed. They generally devolve to food fights, car repairs and torn clothing. And no, Agents Chang and Yuy, we will not pay for you to have your uniforms repaired. Ask Agent Barton to sew the buttons back on the shirts. Both of you should have known better than to get involved with Agent Maxwell - especially in the same closet Agents Barton and Winner had been found in previously.


End file.
